


Peace

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [10]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: Lady Luck tries not to show too much favoritism.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been meaning to finish this for ages. benefits of being in the kaishin server, i get nagged into updating.

Sometimes, I realize my luck is really shitty. Shinichi’s luck must be rubbing off on me.

Because isn’t this just perfect? The one day that he absolutely can’t come to my heist, I get shot at for the first time in years. Well, that’s not quite right. I _threw_ myself in front of a bullet. Same result.

When I step into the library, Shinichi is drowsing on the couching, his fingers loosely wrapped around a mug of sweet scented tea. It smells like the brand I like, not the earl grey he usually drinks. I shuffle a bit closer and his eyes snap open at the noise. He looks puzzled. “Why are you still in costume?”

I pull my hand away from my arm for a moment, allow him to see the blood staining the fabric. That’s going to be a bitch to get out. “Little help here, Shin- _chan_?” Shinichi scrambles off the couch and hastily sets down the mug before reaching out for me. He slips into doctor mode, probing gently at the wound as he rattles off questions. I answer them absently, wondering if he knows how much he resembles Ai- _chan_ when he does this. It’s almost like they share a brain.

“Kaito!” Shinichi snaps his fingers in front of my face, expression murderous and tone icy. I haven’t seen him this upset since the last time I almost died. “Sit down. I’ll be right back.” He sprints out of the library and a blink later, he’s in front of me again. When did he get so fast?

“Hey, Kai, c’mon, you gotta stay with me.”

“Uh-huh, ’m with you…”

“Liar,” Shinichi says softly, a hint of a joke in his tone. “Stay awake, babe. Tell me what happened.”

“I… didn’t get shot.” There’s a sharp pain in my arm as Shinichi cleans the wound and probes it gently for any stray bullet shards. “It was, uh, I think… Fujioka Haruhi?”

“That’s a character on Ouran,” Shinichi says gently. “Do you mean Officer Kinomoto?”

“Oh, yeah… I think.”

“Okay. Keep going, I’m almost done.”

“Inspector Nakamori, you’re too good for him. He wasn’t this smart until you showed up.” Shinichi hums his agreement and digs back into the first aid kit. “They caught up to me—on the roof. Didn’t even get to check for Pandora. Not that it even matters, because it probably isn’t real… Snake wasn’t there but hey, guess what? He has mini-Snakes now, they have shitty handlebar mustaches and everything. Dumbasses.”

“They’re the worst,” Shinichi agrees. “How’d Officer Kinomoto get involved?”

“Oh… He tried to arrest them? I think? Got all up on them… ‘n they didn’ like that.”

“I’m sure they didn’t,” he says soothingly, clipping the gauze into place. He kisses the spot because he’s perfect and he knows I love it, then starts packing up the kit. “So one of them shot at Officer Kinomoto?”

“Yeah, but I got in front of it. He’s got a kid comin’, y’know? Death isn’ in the cards for ‘im…” I sigh and reach up to pet Shinichi’s hair. It’s like a little bird. A little bird with a weird, beautiful cowlick. “So here are, with me gettin’ shot to protect someone who prob’ly won’t care and hates me ‘cause I gotta play hero and look for somethin’ that doesn’ even exist. S’never enough. An’ you’re prob’ly tired of—of patchin’ me up all the time… I know, ‘m tired too but… I can’t stop… Giving up, it’d mean dad’s lega—”

“Kaito,” Shinchi interrupts. “Go take a shower, clean off the blood. Don’t get the bandages wet.”

“Mm… yeah, okay…”

**…**

Showering is a blur of gruesome pink water and instant replays. I step out damp, hair tangled and dripping all over the carpet. Shinichi is sitting cross-legged in the middle of our bed, soft in his _#1 KID FAN_ tee shirt—a gag gift from Aoko—and the pyjama pants Ran- _chan_ bought for him in high school, with the faded Great Mouse Detective print. He tosses something at me.

“Thanks, Shin- _chan_.” I slide into galaxy patterned sweats and flop down next to him. “You’re the best.”

“Sit up,” Shinichi says, poking me. “You need to dry your hair.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He drops a towel on my head and rubs gently at my hair. “Hey, Kai?”

“Mm?”

“I want you to listen to me, and don’t argue.” Before I can respond, he plows on. “You _are_ enough. You’re going to find Pandora. You’re going to find it, shatter it, and scatter the pieces. Officer Kinomoto doesn’t hate you, no one on your task force does.” Shinichi moves on and starts untangling the knots at the back of my head. “And maybe, yes, I’m tired of patching you up. I don’t like seeing you get hurt. Which, yes, I’m a horrible hypocrite but it’s my job, so at least I get paid for it.”

“Shini—”

Shinichi presses his palms to either side of my face and pulls me in to kiss my forehead, face red. “I love you and you are enough for me, damnit.”

“Okay.” I bowl him over, ignoring the throb in my arm, and attempt to suffocate myself in his neck. He digs his fingers into my back, releasing the tension there with careful, practiced fingers. “God, you’re smart,” I mumble. “What’d I do to deserve you?”

“Guess you’re just lucky I’ve got a thing for thieves.”

“I knew you had a thing for Arséne Lupin.”

“Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. shinichi absolutely had a little tsun crush on arséne lupin as a kid. yuusaku noticed. when he starts dating kaito, the son of the man he always suspected of being kid, he’s Not At All Surprised.
> 
> 2\. insp nakamori knows that shinichi is friendly with kid after the black org takedown so he texts shinichi while kai’s in the shower, pretending to update him on the situation in a very thinly veiled attempt to ask if shinichi has seen him. nakamori cares about kid, fucking fight me.
> 
> 3\. next heist officer kinomoto hands kid a plain envelope just before he flies off, which turns out to be a thank you card signed by him and his wife with a pic of their new preemie baby.
> 
> edit: i posted this at a bus stop with terrible wifi in a hurry so it's a little rough.


End file.
